Radiación
by LacrimosaPhantom
Summary: Zim descubre que la radiación tiene efectos negativos en los humanos y en los irken hace aumentar la estatura, pero algo sale mal y la eskuela queda en cuarentena... ZaDr
1. La pesadilla comienza

Bueno es mi primer fanfic sean buenos y díganme que o como mejorar.  
Es ZaDr, no se si llegue a haber lemmon  
La historia se alimenta de Reviews mientras más mejor ;)

~*_*~

En su base subterránea, Zim investiga a la radiación, ese componente terrestre que causa mutaciones y sirve para bombas atómicas.. Lo más curioso es que en la raza irken lo resultados son a favor, la estatura aumenta de 30 a 50 cm. Se uso a si mismo como conejillo de indias y creció ahora media 1.70 su rival Dib y todos los terrícolas alrededor de 1.80

- Gir, ¡es maravilloso!, este componente terrestre puede ser la clave para la conquista de la tierra.- Zim enserio estaba emocionado..

-! Ahora podrás alcanzar a Mary y besarlo como en la T.V ¡.-

Un leve rubor se hizo presente en las mejillas de Zim, bueno, desde que dejo la eskuela primaria se a puesto realmente alto, eso le atraía.  
Pero sus peleas se han puesto realmente sangrientas, el ser más grande le daba cierta ventaja a Di, pero las pata mecánicas del pak de Zim lo compensaba.

-Gir, no es momento de hacer especulaciones de televisión, esto es serio, los más altos estarán orgullosos.

-¿Estas pastillas contienen radiación?

-A si es Gir, en los humanos causará mutaciones que darán cañangas ñangas , solo es question de disolverlas en agua y nadie se dará cuenta- Dio un suspiro. - Me gustaría ver a los apestosos humanos preguntarse que pasa... y se justo en quién puedo probarlo.

Pensó en su horrible maestra de eskuela preparatoria, Daniela, ella hacía parecer que la Srita Blitters era un ángel comparada con ella. Horribles examenes sorpresa que hacían para ser a Zim un idiota, y él tiene su orgullo. Ni siquiera los más estudiosos podían con ella.  
Su apariencia es tan mala como su actitud con los alumnos, gorda, negra, un corte de pelo a la altura de su nuca, lo más molesto es que era católica extrema, a mitad de la clase soltaba sus ave maría e irritaba como a nadie a Zim con su horrible voz.

Daniela también hacia enojar a Dib, a ella le gustaba contradecir a Dib en todo, haciendo que sus amados estudios paranormales parecieran cuentos, su Dios tenia una explicación (Tonta) para todo.

Asi que mañana tendría la posibilidad de vengarse por todo, y de paso demostrar a la clase que él era el que mandaba.


	2. Vs

Bueno, gracias por sus reviews y por sus consejos, intentaré hacerlos más largos ._.

¿Empezamos?

* * *

**Capitulo 2**  
**Vs.**

El gran día llegó.

Zim llegó a la eskuela preparatoria, la mayoría vio su repentino cambio de estatura, pasó de ser el enano-tierno-rabioso* a un tipo que tiene la estatura casi normal; se sentó en frente, esperando pacientemente su oportunidad de vengarse de su profesora.

El plan era bastante simple, la Srita. Daniela bebía bastante agua a consecuencia de sus ave maría y regaños constantes, llevaba su enorme botella de 3 litros y ,naturalmente, tenía que ir al baño de maestros, eso le daba a Zim aproximadamente 5 minutos tiempo más que suficiente para ir a su escritorio y echar las pastillas solubles en agua de radiación.

Cuando llegó todos suspiraron esperando algún regaño sin sentido, mirando el reloj esperando que se fuera de una puta vez.

A la mitad de la clase la profesora Daniela fue al sanitario y Zim vió su oportunidad pero en cuanto se levantó, Dib le bloqueó el paso.|

-Quítate de mi camino asqueroso humano.- Zim no podía desperdiciar tiempo en Dib

-¿A donde vas Zim?, es curioso que te sientes aquí adelante, estás más alto MUCHO más alto.- Dib sabía que algo se traía entre manos, siempre es asi cuando algo se sale de su rutina.

-No metas tu apestosa cabeza en esto.

-¿En esto'? Asi que planeas algo, nadie crece de la noche a la mañana 40 cm.

-No planeo nada, idiota.

-Idiota tú, te has delatado solo.

-Tonto del culo.

-Humano inútil

-Apestoso infeliz

- Irken despreciable.

-Imbécil sin madre.

Esa fue la gota de derramó el vaso, Dib se abalanzó sobre el Irken, haciendo que cayeran al suelo, Dib arriba Zim abajo. Los estudiantes pusieron su vista en ellos, apostando si la profesora llegaría pronto y exorcizaría a los dos por parecer homosexuales.

Dib le soltó un puñetazo causando que le sangrara la boca a Zim, él le propinó un rodillazo en la parte media, el humano hizo una mueca de dolor, él cayó sobre zim y mordió su cuello fuertemente, el irken se estremeció ¿qué mierda fue eso?, en todos sus años de peleas nunca lo había mordido.

En fin, Zim aprovechó para levantarse ya que Dib seguía en el piso adolorido y puso rápido las pastillas en el líquido embotellado de la maestra. El pelinegro lo vio con el rabillo del ojo y pateo sus piernas haciéndolo caer nuevamente. Dib quedo arriba, rodeando con sus manos el cuello del irken tratando de ahorcarlo

En ese momento llegó la profesora.

-Santo Dios, ¿qué están haciendo en el suelo?

-Salvando a la humanidad- respondió Dib

-Solo Dios salva a la humanidad, Membrana.- Escupió la profesora

-Me lastima...- Zim emitió un aullido lastimero

- Aww, Membrana, suéltalo, el pobre esta enfermo y tu aprovechándote de él.

-Él no esta enfermo, su piel verde es resultado de ser una raza extraterrestre.- Dib dijo esa frase por centésima vez.

-NO EXISTE TAL COSA. SUÉLTALO YA- Daniela se estaba enfureciendo.

Dib obedeció al instante, Zim se paró del suelo sobándose el cuello de camino a su asiento.

-Membrana, al la oficina del director, Zim a la enfermería- La Profesara, no los quería ver más cada cierto tiempo era lo mismo: Ataque verbal, pelea, heridos, dirección o enfermería.  
-No necesito un doctor, profesora.- Respondió Zim

-No quiero que te mueras vete.

-Soy más fuerte que cualquiera de todos estos humanos.- susurró Zim y fue a la enfermería a regañadientes. Dib lo vio de reojo y siguió su camino.

Zim más que otra herida tenía dolor, ardor y comezón en el cuello, donde lo había mordido Dib, El moretón (o Chupetón)tenía un color grisáceo/ purpura .

La enfermera humana lo atendió dolorosamente: En la mordida puso un liquido frió que ardía de lo lindo, en las costillas donde concentro su peso cuando Dib lo tiro le puso un vendaje apretado y sudaba bastante, el irken estaba muy incomodo.

Volvió a clase y sus compañeros hacían burlas a Zim y a Dib (Que ya había sido regañado por el director).

-¿Tuvieron sexo rudo, eh?

-Ahi van los sadomasoquistas.

No todo había sido tan malo,  
Lo había logrado. Cumplió su meta, en unas horas la Profesora Daniela moriría o mutaría, esperaba con ansias.


	3. Cuarentena

Gracias a todos por sus reviews, Ya no me siento tan malditamente inútil :')

Este capítulo, bueno narrará algo lo que la radiación hará en Daniela (Soy una malota, tomé ese nombre por un persona que me cae de la verga, la haré sufrir bastante :3 ) y la introducción del Asociación Contra Efectos de la Radiación (ACER) que pondrá en cuarentena innecesariamente , considerando que los habitantes de la serie son idiotas, la ACER será igual de idiota.

¿Empezamos?

* * *

**Cuarentena.**

A la última hora de clases Daniela empezó a presentar los efectos esperados: Dolor de cabeza, sed extrema, aunque no se daba cuenta que entre más tomé más efecto causará. Empezó a caersele el cabello, mechón por mechón, asustada, empezó a rezar.

-Santa virgen ave maría, concede tu piedad sobre mí , expongo mi aflicción por mi enfermedad, curame.- Daniela lo recitaba en voz lastimosa y arrastrada.

-Nada de eso te servirá, negra.- Zim estaba de lo lindo, incluso olvido la mordedura de su cuello, que empezo a colorearse de negro.- Victoria para Zim

Dib estaba sorprendido del comportamiento de la profesora, seguía rezando pero se negaba a dejar el salón.

El el último momento, ya cuando todos se iban La profesora empezó a convulsionarse en el suelo, ahogándose en su propio vomito verde con espuma, los alumnos la miraban, no sabían como reaccionar, como la odiaban se limitaban a reirse pero se veía mu enferma dudaban si tenían que llamar a 911 o una ambulancia o simplemente correr a la salida, volver a casa y olvidarse de todo.

-Zim, Por Júpiter. ¿Que le has echo a la profesora?.- Dib se estaba preocupando, si ella moría investigarían a todos. No sería bonito ver entrar al FBI y que examinaran a uno por uno, a diferencia de la policía local, ellos tenían armas más poderosas y destructivas, buena condición física e inteligencia. Con razonamiento suficiente ellos sabrían que Zim no tenía ninguna enfermedad terrícola e investigarían después se darían cuenta que no era humano y se lo llevarían para examinarlo, no podía soportar esa idea. Tenía que proteger a _su_ Zim.

¿_Su _Zim?, Dib no podía creer que había pensado en eso.

-Ya te dije que nada.- la voz de el Irken sonaba a amenazante

-No te creo, ayudame a darle vuelta para que no se ahogue más.- Dib paso por alto el tono del Irken

- Me ensuciaré.

- Es mejor eso a que venga el FBI y descubra lo que en verdad eres

Zim echo un vistazo hacia el cuerpo convulsionado y ahogado la Daniela (Que seguia vomitando) El irken puso una cara de asco y dio una patada logrando que se volteara. Daniela expulso las pastillas sin disolver completamente, echaban humo. El irken nervioso decide irse a Casa, sus compañeros deciden seguir su ejemplo.

-¡ Espera Zim !.- Gritó Dib, corriendo para alcanzarlo en el pasillo.

-Que quieres humano?, Zim esta cansado .- El irken no se detuvo.

-Mira por las ventanas...- Dib señalo con su mano atras de Zim

Zim volteo para ver lo que apuntaba con tanta impresión, vi una escena bastante extraña:  
Varios helicópteros bajaban hacia en patio de la eskuela haciendo bastante ruido y aire, los aviones eran amarillos chillones con el símbolo radioactivo* en los costados con el nombre de Asociación Contra Efectos Radioactivos A.C.E.R. Los hombres que salían de los helicópteros llevaban trajes a juego con el transporte, con cascos en forma de rectángulo con una ventana para que pudieran ver, en su espalda había tanques de oxigeno para que no se asfixiaran lenta y dolorosamente en los trajes.

-Lindo color- se limito a decir el irken

-Que hiciste, Zim. Esas mierdas solo aparecen cuando hay radiación, es muy malo.

-Aplicada en Zim es genial.- se paro de puntillas midiendo su altura con su mano.

-Lo sabía.

-¿Que sabias? ¿Que quieres decir?

-Eres tan inútil que necesitas ser alto.

-MIENTES ¡, Zim es poderoso alto o no¡

- JAJAJAJA, ¿entonces para la usaste?

-Para ver que se siente.- Dib abrazó inesperadamente a Zim, el irken se estremeció, le solto una cachetada en la misma mejilla en que habia recibido la otra-

-Asi que estas son las famosas pastillas, son curiosas.- Dib había tomado de sorpresa al Irken y de su mochila tomo el frasquito que las contenía. Se llevo la la mano a la mejilla.- ¿Te muestro afecto y esto es lo que recibo?

-Devuélvemelas humano ignorante.

-Ven a buscarlas.- Dib corrió hacia la puerta de salida de la eskuela y el irken iba tras él, pero los hombres de amarillo, tenían rodeada la eskuela y forzaban a los estudiantes a volver a la eskuela, entre todo el caos un tipo con alto parlante decía con voz gruesa y fría:

-Se les informa a los estudiantes que la escuela esta en cuarentena, se ha registrado un caso de envenenamiento por radiación, por favor vuelvan a sus aulas correspondientes.

-¿Cuarentena?, eso son cuarenta días?, no tengo tiempo, mañana voy a dar una fiesta- riño un estudiante dando una patada a un hombre amarillo, este le devolvió un puñetazo y lo tiró al suelo

- Mi perro se va a morir si no le doy de comer.- Otro estudiante grito desde atrás

Zim alcanzó a Dib, el humano lo tomó fuerte de la nunca lanzandolo contra la pared Zim que no podía articular palabra alguna por que el golpe le saco el aire soltó un leve gemido y se llevo sus manos al estomago, el cabello le caía en el rostro, alzó sus ojos a Dib como diciendo "¿Y eso por que fue?"

-Por tu culpa alíen estúpido nos han puesto en cuarentena, no sé como se han enterado de la Profesora.- Dib tuvo lástima y se arrepintió de golpear a Zim, quizo ayudarle pero le aparto de un manotazo.

-No es asunto de Zim.

-Es asunto de todos, Irken idiota.

En ese momento vieron como la profesora inmóvil sobre una camilla la transportaban a un helicóptero para posteriormente, llevarla al hospital.

-Pudiste matarla.

-Ese era el punto, sabes que la odias tanto tú como Zim

-No es motivo para asesinarla

-Ah, solo cállate y disfruta el momento.

-Si, Zim disfrutaré cada momento a tu lado durante los próximos 40 días...- Dib se calló de golpe, quería responder con evidente sarcasmo pero esa frase sonaba demasiado empalagosa y _romántica_. Zim por su parte le miró con odio, pero no pudo disimular el rubor de sus cachetes.

Pasarían 40 días atrapados en la escuela. No sabían si realmente lo disfrutarían o acabarían lastimándose el uno al otro.

* * *

*Si no lo conocen es este, incultos foto-gratis/simbolo-radiactivos_

Bueno hasta aqui el cap.

Comenten, me alimento de eso, amores


	4. Linda Tarde

Hola inútiles humanos ¡  
:3 ¿Como se encuentran? Seamos sinceros, no me importa.

Lamento la demora

Gracias por sus reviews, haré este cap larguito para que 1, 500 palabras ¿Así o más largo a más corto?

¿Continuamos?

* * *

**Linda tarde**

La situación fue bastante difícil de controlar, los alumnos no quisieron entrar a la eskuela, asi que los de la A.C.E.R lanzaron gases lacrimogenos en el perímetro y obligar a que se metieran de una maldita vez. A decir verdad, lo que obligo a a los estudiantes a entrar fue el cansancio y quisieron entrar para buscar algo de comer en la cafetería.

Zim estaba echo una furia por no haber pensado en que algo del exterior de la eskuela podía interferir en el plan. También estaba muy enojado por que Dib le había quitado sus pastillas de radiación, ahora tenia como acusarlo, era obvio que no era tecnología terrestre que la radiación se pueda contener en aquellas diminutas píldoras.

Dib en cambio una sonrisa dibujo su cara, tenía las pastillas del Irken, podía chantajearlo...

-Oye, Zim.

-Que quieres.

-Tráeme un sándwich con doble queso de la cafetería.- Dib tenía que sacar provecho de todo esto. No tenía hambre pero quería molestar un rato al Irken

-Que?¡ Nadie le ordena a Zim que hacer, cabezota.

-Quieres que entregue estas píldoras a la ACER?

-Muérete.- Zim decidió no caer tan bajo y llamo a Gir para que fuera a la eskuela y le diera a Dib lo que quería.

El humano rió en voz baja, no podía creer que al fin tuviera evidencia física para entregar a Zim y limpiar su nombre de todos esos malos ratos en que nadie le creía, ni siquiera su padre El gran profesor Membrana, sentía que vivía bajo su sombra, ademas de sentirse mal por que la sociedad creía que el hijo del brillante profesor era un maniático que gustaba de lo paranormal. La sonrisa se esfumo de su rostro. Recordó que hoy y por más de un mes se perdería su amado programa "Misterios misteriosos de los misterios extraños" Si bien el canal ya casi no tenia audiencia y estaban considerando vender el canal. Pero tenia con que entretenerse de mientras, _tenía_ a Zim en sus manos.

-Toma tu puto sándwich.- Zim arrojo la comida del humano en su cara. Gir estaba a su lado bailando.

Dib limpio el queso que le estaba quemando la cara con la manga de su gabardina, miró de reojo a Gir.

-¿Como entraste, gir?

-En mi jetpack, Mary, uhuuu pasé por tu comida y me lleve muchos- Le contesto gir sin dejar de moverse, Vació donde iba el combustible y saco más sándwiches.

-¿Los robaste?. Dib parecía preocupado, no sería bonito ver a la policía reportando un perro-verde-volador-roba-sándwiches

-Estaban en la basura.- Dib escupió lo que había comido.

-JAJAJAJAJA, humano idiota.- El irken disfrutaba mucho la escena

-Oh, se bueno y cállate, Zim.

-Oh, se bueno y vete a la mierda.

Zim empezaba a enojarse y le iba a dar un puñetazo a Dib, pero una voz metaliza que salia por los altavoces de la escuela lo detuvo, Dib y los otros alumnos miraran hacia la dirección de la voz

-Queridos y despreciables alumnos o profesores, informamos las "reglas" para un mayor control sobre ustedes:  
"el toque de queda" por decirlo así será a las 22:00, las luces se apagan a las 22:15; La ducha será obligatoria para todos a partir a las 19, hemos adecuado unas regaderas portátiles para ello en el patio; El horario de comidas será: Desayuno a las 8:00 Comida 15:00 y finalmente la cena a las 18:00. Las habitaciones para que duerman serán los salones 20 personas por salón-. unos alumnos burlones susurraron "orgía".- Otros salones por ser más pequeños serán de 2 personas. Que pasen una buena estadía en la cuarentena eskolar

-Gir, dale la hora terrestre a Zim

-Las 17:45

-No deseo comer comida humana ni bañarme, Gir vamonos.- Zim apresuraba los pasos hacia los salones, con la esperanza de tener el más pequeño para el y Gir.

-¿A donde vas Zim?.- Preguntó Dib

-Con tu mamá.

-Yo quería que me acompañaras a apartar mi salón, ¿Te parece el pequeño?, así te haré compañía, te vigilaré para que no intentes escapar o algo parecido.- La sonriso apareció otra vez en su cara, una maliciosa.

-¿Y si mejor me das las píldoras y te olvidas de Zím?

-No, eso le quitaría lo divertido

-DAME LAS MALDITAS PÍLDORAS.

-Oye, tranquilo viejo

-Se va a tranquilizar tu puta madre, espera... No tienes

-Cállate, Zim.- Dib tomo del brazo a Zim y por ser más delgado lo llevo a rastras al salón pequeño para 2 personas, no era tan pequeño, los de ACER pusieron bolsas de dormir y algunas mantas y almohadas, un tipo que tenia el traje amarillo dijo que se anotarán en la libreta que tenía su nombre para ocupar la habitación, Gir seguía a Zim. El humano firmó y obligo al irken a hacerlo.

-Zim no va a firmar

-Oye tipo amarillo, a que no adivinas lo que tengo.- Dib se disponía a sacar el frasco con píldoras de su gabardina

-Ok, Ok estúpido chantajista.

Ya instalados, Dib decidió ir a tomar un baño. Como no podía dejar a Irken solo tuvo una idea.

-Vamos a ducharnos, ven conmigo.- *Sonrisa maliciosa otra vez*

-No si si tu cabezota recuerda que Zim no puede tocar el agua.

-Lo sé, por eso bienes conmigo, si escucho algo fuera de lo normal, abro la puerta y se salpico con ella, ¿vale?

-¿Saldrás desnudo?

-Si

-Zim ya quiere ver eso

-Oh, suenas como una barata, ven conmigo y deja a Gir aquí.

Zim de milagro obedeció solo para ver si Dib cumplía su palabra, llegaron al patio y en fila había unos 15 cubículos eran como baños portátiles, solo que con regadera. Estaban pintados de amarillos como los trajes y todo lo que tenga que ver con la ACER. Hacían doler la vista, asesinos de la retina .Por suerte no había fila a pesar que había en la eskuela mas a menos 500 personas incluyendo alumnos, profesores y los tipos amarillos, la causa era que, todos estaban en los salones- habitaciones o tragando, nadie se iba a preocupar de su higiene encerrados en la eskuela

-Vale, no tardo más de 15 minutos- Dib desconfiaba del irken, ¿Y si hacia algo que el no podía impedir, mientras estaba frotandose con jabón barato?

-Tomate tu tiempo :D.- Zim tenia una broma en mente

-Mmm...

-Vete dañarte de una puta vez, apestas a humano

El pelinegro se metió en la cubículos y abrió la única llave de agua y su decepción fue de que estaba fría, tomo el jabón blanco desinfectante que estaba adherido a la pared y empezó a enjabonarse: la la cara al cuello, de hombros a manos y de caderas, sus cositas a los pies. De repente oyó un golpe en la puerta.

-!Ocupado¡.- Gritó especulando que se equivocaron. Se oyo otro golpe y este tiró el baño portátil al suelo (WTF). Zim estaba muriendo de risa en el exterior.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA, Humano idiota.

Dib se dio un bueno golpe en la cabeza, se seco y se vistió acostado dentro del cubiculo, no iba a ir a golpear a Zim desnudo, sería demasiado extraño. Cuando al fin salió todo el mundo le veía y señalaba, Dib "baño-raro" Membrana, busco con la vista a Zim, no lo encontró. Supuso que intentaría mudarse de su mini salón. Fue hasta el, alli lo vi, pero no estaba paranoico burlándose de él. Estaba sentado en el piso comiendo waffles que le había preparado si unidad Gir

-¿Por que me has tirado? quede como pendejo ahi

- MIENTES ¡, yo no te tiré.- Zim se defendia

-¿Y quién fue?

-Tu mamá

Dib solto un suspiro estaba hartó de esa respuesta.

-¿Ahora puedes irte de aqui?

-Porque

-Quiero llamar a los más altos

-Tu serias el más alto ahora.

Zim sonrió ante esa idea, no lo había pensado. Será genial ser el más alto y liderar a su raza, pero no los podía "traicionar así", El era un simple invasor, no tenia madera de líder.

-Si, cuando lo sea traera mucho más armamento irken y Zim te matará mucho más fácil. Ya largate.- Dib salió.- !GIRR¡ Comunícame en los más altos.

-Di pooorfavoooor.- Gir le encantaba pedir eso.

-Por favor, Gir.- Zim esbozó una sonrisa, no tenía tiempo.

-Okiiis.- Gir se quitó su disfraz de perro verde y de su cabeza salió una pantalla.

-Mis altos, mis altooos soy Zim.

-Que quieres Zim.- El más alto rojo lo miró sin interés pero al notar su estatura se quedó con la boca abierta ¿Zim creció?

- Zim, Pero que carajos...- Dijo el más alto morado.

Los dos no podpian creer lo que estaban viendo, Zim creció considerablemente, si los superaba en tamaño ¿¡Que harían?¡


	5. Horrorosa noche 12

Gracias por sus rewievs, los amo, Bellete07 3 InvasoraRuinaDarkMembrane Nyygr guest(LOL) Youko Saiyo HirudeShion00 y la yaoista que me saco una sonrisa :3

Tengo un problema: Estoy estrenando lap (Ese no es el problema, estoy fascinada) pero el teclado de mi otra computadora era más pequeño y esta esta súper enorme, no me acostumbro al teclado. Soy una idiota gracias.

Perdonen la tardanza

* * *

**Horrorosa noche.**

-Zim, explícame por que mierda estas más alto.- Rojo estaba impactado de ver a Zim asi, puede ser una amenaza para el imperio, no olvidaba la vez en que siendo invasor destruyo parte del planeta disparato a lo idiota, lo exiliaron a un planeta de comida rápida pero siempre logra escapar. Zim es un verdadero dolor de cabeza en Rojo y Purpura.

-¿Que?, no les agrada ver a Zim alto...- El irken estaba decepcionado de su reacción

-Bueno, eres superior...- Comenzó rojo

-Pero no tanto como nosotros, ¿verdad?.- interrumpió purpura

-No eres superior o nosotros pero aun así algo superior.

-Bueno mis altos, descubrí un elemento radioactivo humano, en ellos causa mutaciones y le usan y fabrican armas, pero en Zim causo que creciera. Mido 40 cm más.- Zim tenía cierto miedo en su voz como su hubiera hecho algo que daba vergüenza de decirlo.

-Zim destruye lo que sea que creaste !No puedes ser el más alto¡-

-Da lo mismo, rojo, el enano no puede regresar.- Purpura rió entre dientes

-JAJAJAJA Cierto.

-¿Porque Zim no puede regresar?- El irken empezaba a preocuparse, unas lagrimas amenazaban brotar de sus ojos.

-!Oh por la Inmensa¡, ¿aun no te das cuenta?.- Rojo grito

-Esto se va a poner bueno...- Purpura dijo en sus adentros, luego pidio a un servidor que trajera palomitas.- Con doble mantequilla,!no lo olvides¡.-

-Saber que?

-Que tu maldita misión es una farsa¡.- Rojo sonreía malignamente

-MIENTEN

-Claro que no Zim. Piensa un poco si eres importante ¿Porque te exiliamos a planeta de comida rápida?

-Porque...- Zim se sento en el piso con la mirada baja

-¿Porque crees que el planeta donde estas tiene 2/3 partes de agua?, no nos sirve de mucho ¿Verdad?.- Dijo purpura apoyando a Rojo

-No lo sé... Zim empezó a sollozar, lo más curiosa de esta situación es que sus lagrimas parecían agua, pero no lo eran por obvias razones.

Mientras tanto Dib que ya estaba afuera del salón-habitación-improvisada escuchaba todo a través de la puerta, su subconsciente se sentía mal por el Irken, no lo podía demostrar, él es su enemigo, sería de maricas sentir pena por alguien que odias, que arruino tu vida haciéndote parecer un idiota que cree en lo paranormal, debería sentir felicidad, los "Jefes" de su peor enemigo lo destrozaban emocionalmente por un avance que logro Zim.

-Es dura la realidad, Zim.- Continuo Rojo

-No todo es un cuento de Hadas.

-Es como un cuento de Terror.

-Pero para nosotros no, es nuestro caso la vida es color de Rosa.- Purpura se estaba atragantando con las palomitas que trajeron

-Zim, es duro decir esto, pero... tu pack, sera destituido de las funciones de comunicación a la inmensa. tu unidad Gir igual sera destituida de tales.

-¿¡Por que lo dejas vivir, Rojo?¡.- Purpura escupio algunos granos de maíz

-Porque sera un buen chiste "Dejamos vivir a un inútil en un planeta con agua, que tal vez termine suicidándose" Gracioso, ¿verdad? JAJAJAJA.-

_Suicidio,_ la palabra penetro la mente de Zim, resonaba en las paredes de su cráneo, en la cultura Irken quitarse la vida es la forma de morir más digna una vez que has sido exiliado, no más dolor, no más llanto. no más _vergüenza._

_-_Bueno hasta la vista, _ex-invasor.-_ Rojo y Purpura rieron sonoramente, El irken dedico una última mirada a sus ex-líderes, la pantalla se puso en negro, y se replegó dentro de la cabeza de Gir.

-Vamos por taquitos y se sentirá mejor, amo.- Gir trataba de consolar a Zim.

-Gir... Autodestruyete.- dijo el irken susurrando.

-Pero si lo hago usted y Mary harán KAPOMM.

-¿Mary? ¿Te refieres a Dib...?.- El Irken volteo hacia atrás y vio al pelinegro, observándolo con desaprobación, había entrado sin hacer ruido desde que los más altos dijeron la parte del exilio.

- Ayy Zim, ¿Eres tan cobarde?.- Habló Dib. La tristeza de Zim se convirtió en ira.

-!Zim no es cobarde, cabezota¡

-¿Y por que piensas en el suicidio como opción?.- Le contradijo.- ¿!Crees que todo se soluciona dejando de vivir?¡

-Es mejor que vivir como un exiliado, ya no tengo a nadie. Soy como el dinosaurio Anacleto.*

-Y yo que.- Exclamo Gir

-Eres una Unidad creada por ellos, verte me recuerda a ellos, al Imperio, No merezco vivir. Haznos un favor al humano y a mi y autodestruyete.

-Por que me enredas en esto?.- interrumpió Dib

-También eres odiado.

-...- Dib se dio cuenta que el Irken tenía razón, el igual era odiado, incluso por su familia, Gaz no lo soporta, su padre el increíble profesor Membrana no tiene tiempo para ellos, y su madre... No sabía quien era. Pero, así vivía, así era su vida, su estancia en la escuela. Para Dib le era indiferente la opinión de los demás hacia él, no tenían valor alguno. Con soló seguir su vida paranormal junto con otros agentes como trasero pálido, era de la leche. Había algo más en su miserable vida: Zim. El Irken es para él una especie de fascinación obsesiva, un extraterrestre, _Zim_

Mientras el humano pensaba todas estas cosas fue inconsciente de sus movimientos: Se acercó hacía el Irken ,que le miraba fijamente, y levanto sus brazos, le toco le mejilla y le abrazo. Zim debería sentir repulsión por esta muestra de afecto humano, pero lo disfruto el alien no sabía mucho sobre afecto y bueno que decir de lo que Sucedio: Tomó al pelinegro del cuello de su playera y se acerco su boca a le suya y le besó. Su lengua recorrió la boca del humano, el agua de este, el agua quemaba, pero se sentía_ placentero. _Dib le seguio el juego y lo agarro de la cintura atrayendo lo más hacia él. Cuando al fin se soltaron se miraron a los ojos y se dieron otro beso pero más rápido "De piquito" lol

-Por Mercurio, ¿Que fue eso?- Un color rojizo subió por las mejillas pálidas de Dib

-Afecto humano, hiciste sentir bien a Zim, tengo que recompensarte.

-Eres una cabezota, ¿No sabes lo que significa verdad?

-No.

* * *

Haciendo referencia a la Canción del dinosaurio Anacleto, que se quedo solo y no tenía amigos, al final de todo lo que hizo, seguia sin tener amigos de verdad (Esta versión me gusto se las comparto) watch?v=Q6xBzF_RHGk&list=RD02PjldL3eih2Y


End file.
